coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4151 (28th February 1997)
Plot Alan admits to Fiona that he is jealous of her and Steve and promises to cool towards Liz if that's what it takes for her not to finish with him. He admits he can't transfer Steve to another prison and refuses to tell his boss about the whole story. She tells him he's disgusting. Vera, Betty, Percy and Alec join the Malletts at Joyce's funeral. Tony arrives at the last moment to attend. Tony tells Kevin he's on pills to calm him down and really can't carry on at the garage as he never wants to see Coronation Street again. Tony is upset that he feels so wretched. Liz tells Deirdre that she fears the police will lean on Steve in prison if she doesn't spy on Fraser for Alan. Deirdre tries not to get involved. She decides to spy and when she can't find anything tell Alan she's tried. She's pleased that Fraser has asked her to move in with him. Judy feels awful for having made Gary put Scamper down, feeling that she's murdered him. Tricia brings Brad home, to Vera and Jack's delight. Gerry and Fraser are suspicious when a card with Alan's phone number falls out of Liz's coat. Judy cries when Gary brings Scamper into the house. She cuddles the dog and agrees to keep him. Alan tries to sort things out by asking for Steve to be moved and is amazed to hear Liz has moved in with Fraser. He can't understand why she's digging herself in deeper. Fiona is pleased he's doing what he can. Fraser catches Liz searching through his belongings. She is terrified when he confronts her. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *The Hour Glass bar *Fraser Henderson's flat *Unnamed church Notes *Last appearance of Tony Horrocks until 21st October 1998. *Tricia Armstrong (Tracy Brabin) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fraser catches Liz looking through his private papers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,440,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes